Split
by gospdrcr
Summary: SydSark. AUish. This is a the first of a 3 parter. Sark approaches Syd about working together again.
1. Split

Author: Ann aka Gospdrcr Pairing: Syd/Sark Distribution: just ask and ye shall receive Disclaimer: Not mine all belong to bad robot, JJ Abrams etc. Summary: this will be a 3 parter the first is titled Split. I got this from the album title for Camilla, Split Sutured and Saved. (this is also not mine, just in case anyone had any questions.) How Sydney deals with life. AUish, told after S3 episode 3.  
  
Split:  
  
Unfreaking believable. This was just too much to handle. Here I am in London doing of all the awful things in the world guarding Sloane. This is just unfreaking believable.  
  
"Sydnay, please wait up a moment. I would like to word with you."  
  
Just as Sydney Bristow was about to slide the card key into the lock she looked up to see Lauren walking briskly down the hallway to her. Outwardly patient she stood there, waiting for the blonde woman.  
  
As Lauren approached Sydnay (come on you know that's how she says it) she looked over her husband's former girlfriend. "I know this must be difficult for you.  
  
Ripped, torn apart.  
  
With a movement of her hand Sydney cut off what the woman was saying. "Lauren you have no idea how I feel. You have never had your life destroyed by Arvin Sloane. YOU cannot presume to know what it feels like to be manipulated by that man. Save whatever little pep talk you had planned. I know where you stand; you know where I stand on the subject of that man. But, understand this I WILL do my job to the best of my ability and right now if that means making sure that monster stays alive, I will do it. When all this is done then I will do whatever I can to see that he pays. Is that clear?"  
  
With a nod of her head Lauren simply turned away from Sydney and walked the 4 doors down the hallway to her own room.  
  
As Sydney opened the door, she thought to herself that a nice long soak in that big Jacuzzi tub is just the thing that she needs after today. Maybe a nice bottle of Merlot to go along with the soak, just the thing to get her mind off of that slime ball. At that moment she realized her room was already occupied. Clicking on the light she turned and stared down the barrel of a gun.  
  
"Hello Ms. Bristow." Sark said as he casually leaned against the wall by the large panoramic window. Not sure if she was going to attack or wait to see exactly what he was up to.  
  
Oh My God. He looks a lot better now. Both thoughts ran concurrently through her mind but she did not allow them to appear on her face.  
  
"What do you want Sark? Why are you here? Do you want to go back into CIA custody, cause I can make that happen?" She asked in rapid succession. God dammit why did I leave my gun in my bedside table. I should know better.  
  
"I have an offer for you Miss Bristow, or should I call you Julia?" With a casual shrug he lowers the gun and pulls himself into a fully upright position. "I always said we work well together, here is a chance to find out."  
  
She looks him in the eye and knows. Those cold blue eyes that never show emotion are holding knowledge. He knows Julia killed his father. She can also see whatever she did he isn't holding against her.  
  
"What could you possibly have to offer me? Sark, please leave me alone, I'm tired." With that Sydney turns and walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower, changing her mind about the bath.  
  
Minutes later.  
  
Sydney is leaning against the cool tile sobbing. It is the one place she allows herself to let go. To break down and feel all the pain that is bottled on a regular basis. A completely private place where she sees no pity, no animosity, no emptiness, can just feel and cry. She feels the presence more than hears anything.  
  
"Is this an invitation Bristow, I really am flattered but I try not to mix business and pleasure."  
  
She pulls the curtain aside enough to see him. He is sitting on the vanity between the double sinks. The realization that Sark of all people sees her in her moment of weakness is startling. What is more unnerving is that the fact comforts her. He after all has lost two years also. He has had something valuable taken from him too; she simply stares at him for a moment. Then she sees the glimmer of lust in his eye, just a flicker but enough to give her the courage.  
  
"Don't try so hard." She says as she drops the curtain to the side.  
  
For the first time she has completely shocked him. He opens his mouth, as if to come back with a witty rejoinder and nothing comes out. He slowly rises from the counter as he reaches for the buttons on his shirt. Stripping out of his jacket, shirt, and tie, he looks at her trying to read her expression. Unsure if this is really happening, unsure if this is what she wants. Her hand reaches for him. "I've always liked the way you look in your suits, but I like this much better." Her hands then start to roam. She slowly strokes across his chest down his abdomen moving playfully at first, but much more sensually when she feels his stomach muscles clench in response to her inquiry. His hand reaches across to her cheek, wiping away all remnants of her tears as he leans in and kisses her. Tongues mingling, hot and passionate, neither is sure who is in control or if anyone is. All they know at this moment is the feel of body to body, flesh moving against flesh. Hand and mouths moving in unison, ultimate pleasure the goal for both.  
  
He took her in the shower, ferocious and demanding. He carried her to the bed and gently made love to her, cherishing her in a way Sydney never thought possible. She fell asleep in his arms, for the first time she can remember in the last two years completely content. She awoke in morning with no trace that he existed at all, save one. A note scribbled on the pad next to the telephone.  
  
S- Your weary, not tired.  
S-  
  
With one final glance at the bed she strolled into the shower trying to black out the memories of his mouth and hands, the feel of his body pressed against her, in her, as the spray from the shower pounded against her back.  
  
End Part 1  
  
A/N: I apologize for the smut scene. I am not a very good writer when it comes to that so sorry. 


	2. Sutchered

Author: Gospdrcr a.k.a. Ann Title: Sutcherd part 2A (sorry but I tried to do just 3 parts.it didn't work very well..lol) Distribution: same as before.ask and ye shall receive Pairing: Syd/Sark Timeline: Season 3 episode 3.Au from there Summary: Part 2 of 3ish parter lol. Sark needs Syd's help Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be ::sigh:: oh well Rating: R  
  
AN: if you read part 1 split then you know where this came from if not. you should check it out. all will be revealed.lol  
  
2 months post Split  
  
"We have just received Intel on the location of base offices for the Covenant. Sydney we are sending you in to recon and try and download off of their network server." Dixon then rose and stood behind Sydney. "I know that this is what you want. There may be information on your missing time Syd. Vaughan will go with you. This mission is extremely dangerous, but I know that both of you want and deserve to be there."  
  
Sydney looked up at Dixon with a smile on her face. "Thank you Dixon."  
  
As Vaughan leaned forward in his seat he asked Dixon. "When do we leave?"  
  
"You aren't going Michael! This is too dangerous, I won't have it. NO!" Lauren practically shouted as she looked between Michael and Dixon.  
  
"Lauren, now is not the time. I am going, this may be the most important mission of my life."  
  
"No, this is not the most important mission or thing in your life. I am your wife, I should be more important than anything, I won't let you go. Not with her, not for her." Lauren then stood up abruptly and fled the room, Vaughan following her along with the other occupants of the room. Vaughan caught up to Lauren in the center of Ops Control room. He grabber her arm, why the HELL are you acting like this. You do not control where I go or what I do. I am your husband, not your property.  
  
Lauren then looked up at Michael. The words she said next were bound to change all their lives forever.  
  
Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn.... So this is supposed to be 3 parts so I can't leave it here.just picture a man dangling from a cliff..his fingers slipping.slowly.slowly only 2 fingers barely holding him..then bam.  
  
"Lauren is pregnant." Weiss said in an almost hushed whisper. His eyes darting to Sydney, almost imperceptibly moving toward her, as if to catch her if she fell. All the blood had drained from her face. She looked back and forth between a stunned Vaughan and an irate Lauren.  
  
+She is having his baby. It was like the scab was ripped off her heart. Yet the wound didn't bleed, it didn't ooze. She was left with a feeling of peace. It's done! Finally, everything was over. The circling like wary animals, wary glances, moments of connection, the feeling of time not moving, it was all finally over. There was no going back from this moment on. "Congratulations, you will both be wonderful parents." Sydney said in a voice she didn't recognize. She then gave a small smile, and turned and walked from the room.  
  
As the door closed behind her she smiled. A real honest to god smile, something she hadn't done since that night.  
  
\\ hands reaching, touching.she fingered a scar on his thigh, whispering I'm sorry, as she leaning into him, pressing a kiss to his neck. His hand brushed over the scar on her shoulder, he leaned down kissing it gently, moving ever so slowing across her collarbone, BBBBPPPPPPPTTTTTTT, with a start she laughed loudly. "I can't believe you just blew a raspberry on me." Childlike glee in his crisp blue eyes, "Good to know I can still surprise you. I have always prided myself on the element of surprise." They began kissing again, not knowing where one began and the other ended, murmurs of pleasure echoing through the room. //  
  
"Syd, are you okay? Do you need to sit down? I know that was a big shock. Syd talk to me." Weiss gently shook Sydney out of her memories, with a glazed look on her face she confronted the concern on Weiss's face.  
  
"Eric, I'm fine. I meant what I said in there." With a grin she turned and walked down the hallway. She had an op to prepare for.  
  
With a dejected sigh Sydney walked into the terminal. The op had not gone as planned. She was lucky to be alive at this point. She placed her bags in her car and began her drive home. Letting her mind wander, a thought occurring to her, how important was getting her missing two years back, what if she just kept driving, disappearing again. As she pulled into the carport, she decided a nice bath would be nice. Just what she needed after the last three days, she opened her front door, dropping her backs down and flipping the light on. As she turned she saw the smear of blood on the window sill, then her eyes fell on the blonde man, barely hanging onto consciousness. "Help me Sydney, please," was all Sark could say before passing out on her living room floor, his hand clutched to his side to staunch the flow of blood as it seeped through his now limp fingers.  
  
Okay.this is where I'm gonna leave it.cuz I'm just mean like that.and I want to know if any of you are reading and or care if this is finished.if you do please hit that nice little review button and leave me your answer.please please. Oh yeah and if you do I might be nice an email you a preview ( 


	3. Sutchered Part B

Author: Gospdrcr a.k.a. Ann  
  
Title: Sutchured part 2B  
  
Distribution: same as before.ask and ye shall receive  
  
Pairing: Syd/Sark  
  
Timeline: Season 3 episode 3.Au from there  
  
Summary: Sark is injured and needs Syd's help  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be :: oh well  
  
Rating: R for language and adult content.okay the content is PG-13 at best but.  
  
With a dejected sigh Sydney walked into the terminal. The op had not gone as planned. She was lucky to be alive at this point. She placed her bags in her car and began her drive home. Letting her mind wander, a thought occurring to her, how important was it to get her missing two years back, what if she just kept driving, disappearing again. As she pulled into the carport, she decided a bath would be nice. Just what she needed after the last three days, she opened her front door, dropping her backs down and flipping the light on. As she turned she saw the smear of blood on the window sill, then her eyes fell on the blonde man, barely hanging onto consciousness. "Help me Sydney, please," was all Sark could say before passing out on her living room floor, his hand clutched to his side to staunch the flow of blood as it seeped through his now limp fingers.  
  
"SARK, oh my god!!!" Sydney runs over to where Sark is collapsed against the wall. She falls to her knees beside him, and tries to stop the blood from running out of the wound on his left side. "Sark, come on, stay with me here, I need you to wake up. Tell me what happened! SARK, wake up, come back to me." Sydney grabs a blanket off the couch and puts it over the wound. The pressure brings Sark around for the moment. "The bullet, its still in there Sydney, you have to get it out." He then begins to fade, as the room becomes fuzzy and dark.  
  
She quickly decides against calling anyone for help, or alerting the CIA to his presence. Somehow she is sure that if they got his hands on him now he wouldn't live, so she pulls him into the kitchen so that she can lay him flat. Sydney runs into her bathroom, grabbing isopropyl alcohol, gauze, and a pair of scissors, needle, thread and some towels then returns to the kitchen. Very gently she brushes her hand over his now raging hot forehead, leans down and kisses him gently and says "forgive me, this is gonna hurt like hell." She quickly pours some of the Isopropyl alcohol on her hands to kill the germs, then cuts away all of the clothing around the wound. A bloody f****** mess, that's all there is to it. Oh Jesus, I hope to god he stays out for this, please let me strong enough to get him through this.  
  
With great care she wipes away all of the drying blood and pours some more of the alcohol onto the wound. She then probes around the bullet hole to see how deep the bullet is. Finding the spot where the bullet is located about two inches under his skin, her fingers enter his flesh probing hoping beyond hope that she can do this quickly, remove the bullet, to reduce the amount of pain she has to inflict on him. With a shout of glee she pulls the bullet from his body, fresh blood oozing out of the hole. With quick gentle movements she pours some more isopropyl alcohol onto the injury and packs a towel down over the wound to slow down the bleeding again, as she is waiting for the bleeding to stop she washes her hands off with soap and water, then begins to thread the needle. After a few moments the blood flow slows down, she then removes the towel and begins to stitch up Sarks' injury. The needle enters his flesh and a moan escapes his lips. Sydney, help me, Sydney, Sark fades to black again and with a sigh Syd begins stitching again. When she was finally finished she placed a clean bandage over his bullet wound and began to wrap him in gauze to begin the healing. She then placed a folded towel under his head, waiting to move him until he came to. Not knowing what else to do she began to tidy up the kitchen, slowly she moved into the living room and saw the blood puddled on the floor where he lay, and the trail from the window where he forced entry. She walked into the laundry room, pouring bleach into a bucket and adding hot water, she picked up a rag and walked back into the living room to clean up the mess.  
  
2 hours later:  
  
"Sydney? Sydney, are you here?" Sark tried to pull himself into a sitting position but was unable to.  
  
Sydney came rushing into the room, lowering herself to his side; she smoothed her hand over his brow. "I got the bullet out and stitched you up best as I could. We need to get you someplace a little bit more comfortable, do you think you can help me get you to the bed?"  
  
"Bristow, you can take me to bed anytime." Sark said with a small grin and laughter dancing in his pain filled blue eyes.  
  
"Now I know your feeling better, smartass." Sydney helped raise Sark to a sitting position when there was a knock at the door. A panic look crossed Sark's face. "Don't worry, no one knows you're here.I'm gonna go answer that."  
  
"Hey Bristow, you might draw a little unwanted attention in those clothes." Sydney looked down to see blood stains on her knees and across the hem of her shirt.  
  
"Oh, s***." Syd pulls her shirt off as she runs from the kitchen and begins to strip out of her pants while running to her bedroom. She throws on a robe as the door bell rings again.  
  
"Syd, are you in there?" A distended voice floats in from outside.  
  
Sydney opens the door. "Vaughn, what do you want?"  
  
"I know you just got home, I haven't had a chance to talk to you since Lauren. ya know. ummm.well."  
  
".announced her pregnancy," Sydney looks at Vaughn. "I meant what I said. I am happy for you, for you both. Look I'm tired and was getting ready to get in the shower so. was there anything else?" Vaughan turns to leave looks back at her as if to say something then his eyes catch something on her neck. "Syd, why is there blood on your neck?" His hand shoots out to the stain under her chin. Her hand slowly reaches up to the stain, feeling the residue of dried blood. "Syd, what the hell is going on here? Are you hurt? Talk to me, please? Vaughan moves as if to enter the living room when she stops him.  
  
"I'm fine. I cut myself earlier and just must have missed it. Look I'm gonna take a shower, so I'll see you later, bye Vaughan." She then pushed the door closed against his will. After the door closed she leaned back against the door with a sigh. Out of the corner of her eye she sees movement in the kitchen. Once there, she finds Sark leaning against the counter, a gun resting limply in his hand. Pain flashes in his face as he opens his eyes, blue meets brown. Moments pass as they just stare at each other, connecting, feeling the others pain almost completely. A car horn honks outside breaking the moment. A look of sympathy goes through Sark's eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was pregnant." He says.  
  
"Let's get you to bed, okay." Sydney wraps her arm around his hip careful to not touch his bullet wound. Gently she sets him on the bed, removes the remnants of his pants, and grabs an oversize pair of sweats from her closet. She dresses him, and assists him in laying back against the pillows. Carefully covering Sark, she leans down and whispers. "Rest, I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
Okay, please let me know what you think. Please, please, please. picture Ann begging here I have now come to the conclusion that 3 parts just ain't gonna happen in this lifetime sooooo..well see what happens in the end..kay Oh and could someone let me know if they are getting there PM's im not sure they are going through.thanx  
  
Ann 


End file.
